Smurfette's Artistry (Hero Stories)
' ''"Smurfette's Artistry"' is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It takes place before the events of the story "Smurfette's Crazy Love". It is partly inspired by the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story "Smurfette's Inner Beauty".'' The Story It was almost one year since Hero and Wonder got married and they both enjoyed being married to each other. It was a sunny day over the forest, and in the Smurf Village, all the Smurfs were busy doing their various duties and activities. Hero and Wonder were walking through the village observing their fellow Smurfs happily working and helping each other, happily greeting them as they passed. They soon saw Smurfette outside her house; she adorned a white painter's jacket and appeared to be drawing something. "Hello, Smurfette!" Hero and Wonder called together. "Hello!" Smurfette answered. "What are you smurfing, if you don't mind me asking?" Hero said. "Just smurfing a picture of something," Smurfette said as she continued with her picture. "Can we smurf a look at it?" Wonder asked. "Sure, but be careful. It's not finished," Smurfette said as she slowly handed Hero and Wonder her canvas. Hero and Wonder looked at Smurfette's artwork and noticed that she drew a smurfberry bush. It looked much better than any of Painter's paintings. "This is amazing!" Hero said. "I never knew you were an artist." "This is much smurfier than anything Painter's ever smurfed," Wonder said. "Well... don't smurf anything to Painter! I only smurf paintings in my private time," Smurfette said. "Well, your paintings are absosmurfly amazing!" Hero said. "Keep up the smurfy work," Hero and Wonder slowly gave the canvas back to Smurfette, who then watched her finish it. "Well, we'll smurf you later, Smurfette," Hero said as he and Wonder began to walk away. "Wait, Hero!" Smurfette called. "What is it, Smurfette?" Hero asked. "While you're here, I was wondering if you would smurf something for me?" Smurfette asked. "Of course, what is it?" Hero asked again. "I was hoping to smurf a subject for my next painting, and I was wondering if... you would mind being my subject?" Smurfette asked. "You want to smurf a painting of me?" Hero asked. "If you wouldn't mind," Smurfette asked. Hero looked at Wonder. "Are you smurfy with Smurfette smurfing a painting of me?" he asked. "If it's only a painting, then I smurf no problem with it!" Wonder said. "One more thing, Hero would you mind smurfing...," Smurfette said, as she whispered into his ear. "You want me to WHAT?" Hero said in complete surprise. "What is it, Hero?" Wonder asked. "Smurfette's wanting me to smurf Au naturale!" Hero said. "Au naturale?" Wonder asked, sounding confused. "It means smurfing with no clothes on!" Hero said. Wonder's eyes shot open. "No way, Smurfette! You are NOT smurfing a painting of my husband with his clothes off!" she said, angrily. "Please! I promise I won't smurf anything unsmurfy," Smurfette said. "Well... I will allow it, but I will be there to make sure you don't smurf anything unsmurfy," Wonder said. "What do you say, Hero?" Smurfette asked. Hero pondered at the thought of him posing before Smurfette and his wife with no clothes on. He thought it was strange for Smurfette to ask him to do something like this, yet he didn't want his wife to see him posing nude before her and Smurfette. Then a thought came into his head and told him that the other Smurfs would envy him. Hero sighed. "Alright, I'll smurf it," he said. "Thank you," Smurfette said. "Can you smurf back here later when I smurf the place up?" "Fine," Hero said before he and Wonder walked away. ... Sometime later, Hero and Wonder returned to Smurfette's house. When they went inside, they noticed it resembled Painter's studio. Smurfette came downstairs wearing her white painter's jacket, holding a blank canvas and her paints. "Ready, Hero?" she asked. "I'm still feeling nervous about it, Smurfette. I've never posed nude before," Hero said, nervously. "There's no need to be," Smurfette said. "I promised I wouldn't smurf anything unsmurfy," "Well... let's get this over with," Hero said. "Smurf your clothes onto the chair next to you," Smurfette said. "Smurf your eyes shut. I don't want you to look at me while I undress," Hero said. "Okay, Hero!" Smurfette said, as she and Wonder closed their eyes. Hero slipped off his clothes and placed them onto the chair and then got into the pose he was going to appear in. "Okay, I'm ready," Hero said. "You can open your eyes now." Wonder and Smurfette opened their eyes, and saw Hero standing naked before them. They just looked at him with their eyes wide open. Smurfette's mouth began to salivate, then she wiped it off using her jacket sleeve. "Oh my, is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Smurfette said, using her hand as a fan. "Remember, Smurfette, no unsmurfy business," Wonder said. "I know," Smurfette said as she got started on her painting. The hours passed, and as Smurfette was still working on the painting, she had not-so-nice thoughts going through her head. She tried very hard to block them out. While Hero found himself starting to feel uncomfortable, he tried very hard to keep the pose for as long as he could until eventually Smurfette completed the painting. "There, it's complete," she said. "Let me see," Hero said as he put his clothes back on, came over, and seen that the painting looked amazing. "My, my, you really smurfed attention to detail, Smurfette," Hero said. "Well, of course, all artwork has to smurf strength and character," Smurfette said. "You're right about that," Wonder said. "Are you satisfied with the painting, Hero?" "Of course I am. The painting is amazing!" Hero said. "Thank you for being my subject, Hero!" Smurfette said. "It was no problem, Smurfette!" Hero answered. "Just make sure no other Smurf smurfs their eyes on it!" Wonder said. "Don't worry, I'm going to smurf it into my chest upstairs, where I smurf all my other paintings," Smurfette said. "We better get going, Hero, we've got work to smurf," Wonder said. "Okay," Hero said as he and Wonder left Smurfette's house. As Smurfette looked back to her painting, her mouth began to salivate again. "This painting will smurf me just fine," she said as she took the painting upstairs to her bedroom, and she didn't come down until sometime later. Trivia *The pose Hero performs is a slightly altered pose of the Statue of David. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories